Tailed Beast Ball
|image=Matatabi_Bijudama.png |kanji=尾獣玉 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Bijūdama |literal english=Tailed Beast Ball |english tv=Tailed Beast Bomb |viz manga=Biju Bomb |game names= , , |related jutsu=Rasengan |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Tailed Beast Skill |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Onryō Oni, Hisako Uzumaki, Kyuuri, Rin Nohara (DP), Garia, Kagiri/Alt, Ken Miyamoto, Menma Uzumaki (HBH), Saimon, Izumi Hōzuki, Kushina Uzumaki (DP), Naruto Uzumaki (Chidori), Otohime Watatsumi/Post-Timeskip, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Sparks), Kiirome Yotsuki, Naruto Uzumaki (Sparks), Mizuchi (Kasumi), Yumi Uzumaki, Third Kazekage (ZackTheRaikage), Zero-Tails (ZackTheRaikage), Sushi Uchiha, Menma Namikaze (NC), Kintoki Ōtsutsuki, Hikaru Ōtsutsuki, Shinko Aburame, Kuro Isei, Ayumi Senju, Ten-Tails(West), Doujinn Ōtsutsuki, Aroshi, Shinusagi,Kurama (ChidoriSpark27), Kenpachi Hyuga (Rebirth), Kenpachi Hyuga, Toramaru Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki (TufftierChicken), Sayuri Uchiha, Sējibīsuto, Heiwa Megami, Seiju, Shizuka Hōzuki, Shōshu, Shingi,Jūbi, Kiyosei, Shinichi Kokudo,Tamamo, Kyūki, Toki, Gyūki (Kai),Saiken (NJ),Isobu (Chix),Saiken (Chix), Denji Ryū, Shinkairen, Tenko, Omega Uchiha, Kakuzu Uchiha, Takeru Uchiha, Yagura Kanpa, Hiryū, Chōmei (Chix777), Gappei Burēdo, Kūkan Mugetsu,Sarurai Kazan, Kamui Shio,Kokuō (Zeref),Natsu Terumi, Isobu (Beserk Zeref), Huugo, Matatabi (RandomSil), Kurama (True Zeref), Kokakuchō, Kana Senju, Kurama(Oozey), Kaito Hiroki, Kenji Nagakura, Kurama (Sigma), Raikū Murciélago, Seigō Nakano, Gyūki(Flamemasterjoy), Kiyoko, Gekido Ozunu, Son Gokū (Superninja55), Saiken(Flamemasterjoy), Isobu (ParaDoxPrimeCadet), Kajō Uzumaki, Hyōko, Jerāru Ozunu, Isobu(Flamemasterjoy), Akaunabara, Tennyo, Hikaru Arashi, Toshin, Kurama (East Dragons), Yoshitsune, Seireitou Hyūga, Makao Akimichi, Matatabi (Kiri), Kiyomi Himura, Inari Uchiha, Kokutō Uzumaki, Eika, Najimi Hyūga, Rin Nohara (Kamui), Kakezan, Matatabi, Sigma Ōtsutsuki, Yang Kurama, Doujinn, Kokuō (Rebirth), Kurama(Flamemasterjoy), Sabishii,Mai Tatari, Jiro Uchiha, Furutsubaki, Gozu,Matatabi (Rebirth), Isagiyo, Hikaru(Kasumi12346), Randy Uzumaki, Katsumi Hyūga, Yumi Senju, Keiku Uchiha, Nori Hyūga, Heiwa Uchiha, Raikama, Hato Uchiha, Menma Uzumaki (Chrono Nexus), Heiwa Uchiha (GD), Gekihen, Birusu Uchiha, Natsumi Hōzuki, Saito Uchiha, Oruraiyu Uchiha, Matatabi (XEatos), Kaien Shinto, Matatabi (ShaneKite00), Kintaro Uchiha, Suzaku (Bijuu), Nozomi Uchiha, Seiryū (Bijuu), Sakiko Uchiha, Byakko (Bijuu), Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki (AOTD), Auru Ōtsutsuki, Hiroshi Ishii,Ariake Hayashi, Aoi Kenju, Nine-Tails (A), Shukaku (A), Isobu (A), Hamara Senjū |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Tailed Beast Ball is the ultimate technique of a , which can also be used by a while . Overview To form the attack, a gathers both positive black chakra (+の黒チャクラ, purasu no kuro chakura), and negative white chakra (−の白チャクラ, mainasu no shiro chakura), shape it into a sphere, and then compress it inside their mouth. The black and white chakra needs to be balanced at an 8:2 ratio respectively or it will backfire. The power of the attack is also relative to the power of the user. The tailed beasts' can use this ability, though they need to be in their full tailed beast forms. There is no limit to how much chakra can be put into a Tailed Beast Ball so long as the 8:2 ratio is maintained: Kurama has shown to be able to create a Tailed Beast Ball many times bigger than itself when using a significant amount of chakra. Tailed Beasts can also combine their Tailed Beast Balls to form it into a very large one. Tailed Beast Balls are incredibly dense, such that, when a version 2 Naruto Uzumaki consumes one, he starts sinking into the ground due to the increased weight. Despite how heavy they are, they move at an incredible rate once fired. When used by the Ten-Tails, the Tailed Beast Ball was able to cross several miles in only a few seconds Tailed Beast Balls are very destructive, creating explosions that are visible from far away and that vaporise almost everything in the blast area. The extent of the damage is dependent upon how the ball is fired and how much chakra it has, but its "standard" size is enough to destroy mountains. Tailed Beast Balls are comparatively weaker if a jinchūriki uses one without entering their Tailed Beast Mode, yet it is still enough to represent a serious threat to people and infrastructures. Should the jinchūriki lose control to their tailed beasts, they can perform this technique despite not being fully transformed, as seen when Naruto in his four and six-tailed forms. Even without a full transformation, the technique is capable of destroying three Rashōmon gates without losing any of its momentum. A fully charged Tailed Beast Ball can create an explosion that is larger than the Hokage Monument and the mountains around it, as seen during the ' attack on . Some jinchūriki are shown using Tailed Beast Balls in atypical ways. As the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Obito Uchiha is able to form multiple Tailed Beast Balls at once via a tree he creates, each of which can fire in a different direction Naruto, when using his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, can form a Tailed Beast Ball with his hands, similar to how he makes the Rasengan He can also add natural energy to his Tailed Beast Balls, making them more powerful, while also allowing them to be used against Truth-Seeking Balls. In the anime, Sora uses an entirely white Tailed Beast Ball while transformed under the influence of the Nine-Tails' chakra. Keiku can use this technique through his Reihogosha, despite it not being a tailed beast, but through mastery of Natural Energy. Bijudama.png|Fired as a Ball Naruto vs. Kurama.png|Fired as a Beam Gyuki's Bijudama.png|Fired as a Wave Trivia * Minato Namikaze based the Rasengan off of the Tailed Beast Ball. Killer B observes that the process for forming a Rasengan is exactly the same as forming a Tailed Beast Ball, with its chakra rotation acting as a substitute for the tailed beast form. * According to Gyūki, using this technique feels very much like throwing up. * In the manga, the Tailed Beast Ball is formed from positive black chakra and negative white chakra, and the completed ball is black. In the anime, it is formed from positive blue chakra and negative red chakra, and the completed ball is purple. In some instances, it is depicted taking on a red colour upon being fired. ** In J-Stars Victory VS, Naruto's Tailed Beast Ball uses the manga's colour scheme, but glows yellow upon being fired. * Shukaku and Son Gokū are the only tailed beasts not seen using a Tailed Beast Ball in the manga. However, they do so in an anime-only dream world created by the Infinite Tsukuyomi. * In Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Orochimaru is capable of using a similar attack when using his Eight Branches Technique. * In the anime, one of the Infinite Tsukuyomi's dream worlds depicts the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path using this technique. See Also * Giant Sphere * Tailed Beast Rasengan